When, during aircraft assembly, a wing of the aircraft has to be mounted to the fuselage of the aircraft care has to be taken that both the angle of attack and the sweep are correct. Therefore, the wing is mounted to a moveable positioning unit which is adapted for moving the wing to the fuselage and for adjusting the position of the wing with respect to the fuselage. However, this adjustment procedure is a laborious and time consuming process.
It is therefore at least one object of the invention to provide for an improved wing adjustment. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.